


Lurking for Bodies

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Dom Bang Chan, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Christopher had an imagination worthy of death itself.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 10





	Lurking for Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> please pay attention to the tags!

Christopher’s pale right-hand moved under the upright phallus, drawing delectable moans from himself in the short period of time in which he could prolong his orgasm, given his fertile imagination. Among the deadly principles, it was known to him that such creativity would cause him the merit of being guillotined in the public square. And no, he wasn't thinking about what an authoritarian or aristocratic system would be like, after all, wouldn’t have the slightest grace. But, fantasize how pleasant it would be to glimpse Lee Felix’s sweetish dermis losing its  luster as it rolls down the stairs, horror in its face that bumps right into death. His vivid body fading the egregious colours, to make room for the faint sighs of the Bang.  _ It would be hideous if Felix wasn’t already dead _ . Christopher feels desire imagining the death of the others, and  _ always remember, maybe he's lurking inside your house. _


End file.
